


【锤基ABO】属于

by dessert



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert/pseuds/dessert
Summary: Loki分化成了Omega，Thor是个Alpha，他们是兄弟，同时又是彼此最想得到的人。





	【锤基ABO】属于

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515041) by [Manysidesofmyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manysidesofmyself/pseuds/Manysidesofmyself). 



我看完复联四后已经疯魔了，真的，从最后大战光圈开始出现就开始哭，一直哭到全剧结束，旁边小哥哥一脸惊恐地给我递纸巾。  
原本说好出来要发一篇锤基甜文，出来后我觉得：发什么甜文啊！老子cp全拆光了你们还想吃糖？！呵，一起捅刀啊！来啊！谁怕谁！  
但是我的良心拒绝了我，它告诉我现在更多人需要的是安抚，所以我还是咬牙打下这篇甜蜜蜜。  
可能你们会觉得基神不该这么软，这么乖，但是  
管他呢！我基神都已经彻底死，掉，了！！！  
我还不能让他们甜蜜蜜一点吗！！！  
——————  
Loki分化成了Omega，Thor是个Alpha，他们是兄弟，同时又是彼此最想得到的人。  
——————  
Loki是个Omega。

Omega特有稍高的体温带来的不适和孤独感像瘟疫一样缠绕着他。尽管生理课已经详细讲解过不同性别的特征，但它总是令人恐惧的。

分化后，Frigga试图安抚他，温柔地告诉他成为Omega并不可耻，他会找到一个爱他也值得他爱的伴侣，但这只不过是更深的嘲弄，他唯一想要的Alpha，也是他唯一不能要的。

Thor，典型的Alpha，即使在这个强悍的种群中也是矗立在顶端的佼佼者，他是阿斯加德最强壮，最英俊，最受人欢迎的人。

Loki坚信九界内任何一个Omega都会梦想与这位神明几度风流，最好是能被标记。Loki恨他和这些Omega没有什么不同。

在热潮开始前，他还能很好地掩饰住自己对兄长炙热强烈的渴望，还能装出冷静的样子，让自己和金发王子保持距离，还能假装Thor对他的关注和那些少女对他的殷勤一样微不足道，但现在，即使是穿过一条哥哥刚刚走过的走廊都越来越困难，更别提在宴会和庆典上坐在他对面，看他咬下一口水果，成熟的水果爆开甜蜜的汁液，一点果汁顺着他坚毅的下巴流下来。Loki无法克制地想象着，当Thor啃噬他的全身时，他爆出来的汁液是否和现在哥哥皮肤上的一样甜蜜。

“弟弟！”沉重的隆隆声从他痴迷的根源传来。Thor面带微笑，坐在桌子对面，金色的长发披散，有几绺粘在他晒成浅蜜色的前额上。他一只手举在空中，抓着一只烤过的熏麻烟腿。

Loki眨了眨眼睛，微撇过头不回答那个声音。它对他做过太多事。

“你明天要和我们一起去打猎吗？”Thor问，没注意到他的沉默。他的眼睛里充满了希望的光辉，令人难以抗拒。

Loki摆出一副不感兴趣的样子，摆了摆手示意拒绝。“我不能。太忙了。”

Thor把手里的烤腿肉放进他已经满满当当的盘子里，垂下眼睑透过睫毛悲伤地看着他：“来吧，那会很有趣的，我发誓！”

“我说了，不。”Loki坚持着，他感觉到一丝寒意。当Thor，他唯一渴求的Thor，在他身边时，他很难保持住自己的风度和优雅。

Thor只是点点头，，没再说话。他明显不开心了，Loki尽力忍着不去回应那张愚蠢的、失望的脸。

问题是接下来的几天内，他的温度一直在上升。如果Thor看见他现在这幅样子......他不能，他不能冒险说出任何不该Thor听到的话。

宴会结束得太晚了。Loki偷偷溜出去，跑回了自己的房间。他没有被注意到，Thor没有跟着他。

第二天早上，他醒来时已经感觉到蒸腾的热意，皮肤敏感地发烫，厚厚的天鹅绒窗帘挡不住太阳的威力，房间渐渐升温。他坐起来，不情愿地揉了揉脸。

门外传来敲门声，但他现在赤身裸体，根本不可能下床开门。

“谁啊？”

“是我，弟弟。”Thor说，无视了所有的隐私概念径自打开了门。Loki匆忙拉起被子，遮住自己赤裸的身躯。

Thor穿着沉重的装备，身上是他最喜欢的皮甲，妙尔尼尔垂在腰带上。“我来跟你道别，我们要去狩猎了。”他兴高采烈地说，眼睛里还带着一丝期盼。“你确定你真的不跟我们一起去吗？”

“不去。”Loki在他改变主意前立即说道。他的声音有点破碎。

“好吧。”Thor弯了弯嘴唇，露出一个悲伤的微笑。他垂下眼睛，说：“我希望有一天你不会这么忙，能抽一点时间和我在一起。”离开了房间，门在他身后静静地关上。

这些话像毒葛一样缠绕在Loki胸口，他感觉双眼隐隐作痛，向后一倒瘫在床上，翻了个身把自己埋进被子里。他最讨厌让Thor痛苦或者和他保持距离，但他也知道离得太近会对他造成什么影响。Omega正处在热潮期边缘，不断升高的体温弄得他越发烦躁。

那天晚些时候，Loki就感到非常不舒服。他离不开冷水，他无法阻止自己的大脑重播Thor说的那些话并暗自希望它们就是他想的那个意思。他想和他的哥哥在一起，他不想离开他身边，但这并不是Thor想的那种“在一起”。

苍白瘦削的手指触碰到下半身，他一个哆嗦。一个人，感觉很好，但大脑不顾意愿地虚构出一个幻想。要是Thor现在和他在一起......他放任自己的想象，嘴角露出一点虚幻的微笑。

Thor会悠闲地洗干净头发，把它编好，像一头狮子清理鬃毛。他的手慢慢地落到Loki脖子上，按揉他的后颈，然后摩擦Loki肩膀上紧绷的肌肉，让他呻吟。暧昧的低喘勾起Thor的欲望，他会让他硬，点起他的欲望就像加州九月燃起大火。Loki的前端被他包在掌中揉搓，常年战斗留下的薄茧划过脉络；他会亲吻和啃咬Loki的脖子，像一头雄狮留下标记，宣誓主权，直到Loki张开那张被誉为“银舌头”的嘴，吐出的不再是取笑和讥讽，而是呻吟和喘息，然后Thor会用吻封住他的唇，咽下所有兄弟背德的禁忌。

他抚摸着自己，希望那是Thor的手。

那天晚上，“银舌头”咬碎了Thor的名字，带着热流冲刷过四肢百骸。

接下来的几天，Loki在一片灼热、不安、难以忍受的敏感和大声喘息的阴霾中度过。热潮慢慢接近，症状越发严重，和往常一样，但这次Loki感觉更糟，他对Thor的渴望从未如此强烈过。

在他迄今为止所有热潮期中，他一直都渴望Thor成为那个咬住他与他缔结联结的人，他从来就没想过自己会属于别人。这就像是一个诅咒，他是Loki唯一想得到的，它是Loki唯一得不到的。他曾试图否认这一点，试图对自己撒谎，想想别人，但他所有召唤来的陌生人看起来都像是Thor，或者慢慢地都变成了Thor。

在这么些年后，Loki放弃了。就在那一刻，邪神不在乎了，他放任那些画面在他脑子里舞动：Thor的笑声，Thor宽厚的双手拥住他的肩膀，Thor海蓝色的眼睛与他相遇，细软的波涛中泛起连绵的翡翠色，Thor的温暖，他皮肤的颜色，他手臂的形状，他头发的温度......他想要整个他。

Thor狩猎的第四天，他陷入了完全热潮。傍晚的光线不足以照亮整个房间，在半黑暗中，他屈服于欲望，他不管Thor是他的哥哥，他是如此地需要他，太多了，过满的渴望几乎让他受伤。

Loki躺在床上，皮肤潮红，身体紧绷，丝绸床单摩擦着他的后背，双腿无力。他喘着粗气，只穿着一条贴身的内裤，已经站立起来的阴茎束缚在内裤里，隐隐作痛，两腿之间一片湿热光滑。他祈祷这一切能在Thor回来之前就结束。真是，太丢人了。

虽然这几乎是徒劳，但他必须减轻身体的欲望。Loki向下探手握住自己的阴茎，削薄的嘴唇发出一声克制的呜咽。他上下滑动着手掌，是不是用拇指划过顶端的裂口。他不需要什么持久的自慰，他更需要一种解脱，一种逃避。Omega的身体根本不满足于去前端的抚慰，一波湿润的液体涌出穴口，提醒他真正需要满足的地方。Loki眼眶发红，他细细地抽泣一声，颤抖着把两根手指塞进了身后急需填满的穴口，摸索着按压到自己的敏感点。伴随着一声拉长的呻吟，他浑身瘫软下来，陷进柔软的床单。他不可能假装塞进自己身体里面的是Thor的东西，他知道那有多大。“啊......”Loki仰起头，咽下更多的呻吟。Alpha的阴茎天生雄伟，更别提Thor不仅是Alpha，他还是这个种群中最优秀的顶级猎手。Loki想让Thor拥有他。他把第三根手指加进去，微微抬起臀部。他的脑海里越是充满了他哥哥的画面，他就越接近即将到来的高潮。  
~~~  
“回去，回去，回去......”

Thor摇摇头，从出来开始，这种他应该回去的感觉就一直挥之不去。狩猎之旅应该是有趣的、辛苦的、快乐的。带回家的不仅是猎物，还有一颗充满故事的心。然而，他的心现在飞弹不专注于狩猎，还又飞回了金宫。

自从他知道自己分化成了一个Alpha意味着什么，他就决心找一个合适的，也是正确的【注：proper：合适的；正确的。个人认为这里应该取双义】伴侣。这是他作为王储的责任，也是他个人的心愿。在友情与亲情之后，他渴望一份爱情，渴望拥有一个终身伴侣，一个可以让他牵挂着回家的人。Odin给他送过许多Omega，少男少女都有，天真可爱，圆圆的眼睛和匀称的体态，但他们都不是合适的。Thor不想要一个完全顺从的Omega，一个害怕他的力量与地位的弱者，他想要一个和他平等的人。

早在几年前，他就意识到了他唯一想要的是谁。

起初，他很难理解为什么理解总把他关在门外，像躲避瘟疫一样躲避他，或者实在躲不过了，也不正视他的眼睛。理解变得冷漠，甚至是粗鲁。然后Frigga向他解释了原因。理解分化成了一个Omega，他身上的热度和Omega的热潮期让他非常不舒服，Thor应该原谅他偶尔的不礼貌。

Thor知道发情期的感受，它也没有那么糟糕，所以他不明白为什么Loki要承受那么大的痛苦，但他知道了他亲爱的弟弟是Omega，这一点深深地印在了他的脑子里，就像是已经写进了他生命的源代码，他不能，也不可能清除。Thor越来越多地意识到Loki行为的变化，他还注意到Loki身上多出了一种非常明显的气味，微弱，但一直存在。

它像春天一样甜美，浓郁而令人陶醉。

Thor注意到，如果他用更低哑的声音说话，Loki就会更倾向于按照他的命令去做啊，而且经常是这样。Thor发现自己渴望待在他身边，保护他免收不存在的危险；他想在Loki睡觉的时候用手指梳理他的头发，确保他得到最好的照顾；他想让Loki怀上自己的孩子，在他归来时抱着肚子温软地靠进他的怀里。所以在一个发情期，当他操进自己的手里是，他一点也不惊讶脑海中浮现一个顺从的、渴求的Loki。他放任了想象，那次高潮来得比以往更加迅猛，没有人会知道他对他兄弟的妄想。

在他们狩猎的第四天，他想他已经和Loki分开足够长的时间了。Thor回头，召集他的同伴们动身回城。

当他回到金宫的时候，他的渴望减轻了一点，至少现在他离Loki更近了，触眼所及都在告诉他一切安好。即便如此，他还是直奔Loki的房间。他必须看见Loki，必须把他抱在身边，才能确保他是完好的。

他打开连同他们两个房间的走廊，那股气味，轻轻的芳草与果香，像风一样从他脸上掠过。

他知道那股果味，浓烈，令人陶醉。这股气味是他弟弟的，它缓缓浸透了他，像水一样蒙过他的口鼻，他模糊了他的大脑，让他走得更快，变成慢跑，在变成冲刺，他心急如焚地Loki房间门口，不得不紧紧抓住门框才能让自己站在原地。他知道那气味是什么意思，他知道这对他来说有多严重。裤子里的东西已经勃起，他睁大了眼睛，呼吸急促。“那是你弟弟，冷静。”他自言自语道，但那一点作用都没有。他早就知道那是他弟弟，但那又怎样，Thor不在乎他们之间的关系，他必须进那个房间。他太想了。他太渴望了。于是他就这么做了。当门打开时，一股新的浪潮扑面而来，甜香的气味浸透全身，他干涩地滑动了一下喉结。

Loki躺在床上，赤身裸体，皮肤泛起暧昧的粉红色，薄薄的一层汗在他身上散出一圈微光。三根纤细的手指插在后穴里，搅动着抚慰自己。他的Omega。Thor试探地向前走了三步，调动起所有自制力，但突然，他听到了他的名字。

“Thor......Thor......”Loki低低地呼喊着，一声接一声，他的双眼紧闭，嘴唇颤抖。

Loki深深地吸了一口气，迷蒙的眼睛刹那与Thor四目相对。

有那么一会儿，他眼里尽是惊恐，压抑甚至是羞耻，但是Thor眼中的某些东西让他勾着嘴角笑起来。Loki故意放开了呻吟，淫荡的水声在房间里回响，黏腻又色情，他大张开双腿，完全打开自己的身体，像是一种展示，一点炫耀。

Thor舔了舔唇，他现在有一股强烈的饥饿感，思维恍若陷入泥沼，越加混沌，但身体自动自发地靠近Loki，他的手急切地解开皮甲，扯下皮革，除去所有衣物。

“哥哥......”Loki的声音轻柔又甜腻，满满的都是令人惊叹的激情和欲望，“哥哥，Thor，求你了.......求你了，我要......”他低声喘息着，原来放在前面的手背到身后，把自己献给他的兄长，他的神。

Thor再没有时间去考虑伦理道德，他三两步上前，高大健壮的体型把Loki完全笼罩在身下，粗重的呼吸喷洒在他敏感的皮肤上。Thor的大脑命令他标记、标记、标记！

“你的味道......”他喃声说，声音因为欲望变得更加沙哑，逼得Loki又吐出一声呜咽。

“Please，拜托......Thor，哥哥，我要......”

Thor已经脱光了所有衣服，虬结的肌肉把Loki衬得更加瘦弱。Loki跪趴在床上，像献祭一样塌下腰翘起屁股，脸转向一边，细细地抽着气。他的嘴唇不可思议地红艳，像一枚熟透的果子，引诱着Thor去品尝。但不急，这些小事可以放到后面去做。Loki抬起一只手划过他哥哥的肋骨，像只家猫似的看着他咕噜咕噜。

Thor不能撒谎说他不喜欢这样子的Loki，说实话这和他想象的相差无几。没有冰冷的面具，没有刺耳的话语，只有一个软绵绵黏糊糊的Loki，一点散发着爱情的甜香和欲望的味道。他全心全意地爱这个。

“你不知道我想要这个想了多久了......”Thor低低地说。他的身躯最终覆盖住Loki，调整着插入的位置，Loki兴奋地向后挺腰。“你不知道每一次你的目光对我来说意味着什么......”

Loki拱起身子，咕噜咕噜地含糊了所有话语。他大口喘息，颤抖着，臣服着。

“我会给你所有你想要的，我的爱......”Thor亲吻着他的蝴蝶骨，慢慢挺进，直到Loki完全吃下那一根粗长的物件，光滑湿热的肠壁严丝合缝地包裹着它。

Loki再说不出一句完整的话，只有零零碎碎的呜咽声从嗓子里被挤出来，眼泪一下就打湿了床单。他呜呜咽咽地伏下身，胀痛的感觉异常清晰，现在他连把Thor踹下床的力气都没有。

Thor觉得他可能会死在这次情潮里，字面意义上的。他渴望这个，是的，但他的大脑造不出如此真实而糜烂的场景，哪怕他现在立刻就被召去英灵殿【注：Valhalla：瓦尔哈拉神殿，《雷神》翻成英灵殿，阵亡将士与Odin永久生活的宫殿】也值得了，这就是他想要的一切。

他慢慢地抽出再推进，几次后就找到了适当的节奏，然后就是呻吟，肉体激烈的撞击声。他没有延长时间，Loki也没有，但没关系，他们有一整个下午可以消磨，和彼此锁在一起。

Thor亲吻过身下每一寸皮肤，把它深深地镌刻在记忆中。Loki是他的，只是他的。太过美好的场景让他的大脑昏昏沉沉，恍惚深陷梦境。

房间里四处散落着他们的衣物，混荡着高亢的喘息、他们交媾的声音和令人兴奋的气味。从此以后，整个阿斯加德都会知道Loki是谁的，Thor会带着他走遍九界，让所有人都能看到，他是我的。

“Thor，我不行了......给我，把它给我......我需要它......”Loki断断续续地恳求道，Thor知道他在说什么，他的结暗示性地膨胀了一点。“求你了，标记我，求你了......把我变成你的......”

所以他就这么做了。结太大了，但正好填满Loki的生殖腔。Thor把他拉进自己怀里，一手摩挲着他的后颈，一手调整他的姿势让他靠的更舒服点，然后用力咬住腺体，强大的Alpha信息素瞬间席卷全身。Loki尖叫着突然释放，四肢微微痉挛，Thor紧紧地抱着他，在那辉煌紧致的温暖里，长时间地喷射出来。这就像是一次又一次的死亡与重生，他能感觉到那股拉力，越来越强，他们的灵魂绑定在一起，就像此刻身体的紧密连结，宇宙中再没有什么能比它的感觉“正确”。

他们这样静静地待了一会，直到Loki轻轻推了推他。Thor小心翼翼地把他放下来，抱着他翻向另一边，但仍然深埋在他弟弟体中。

“我爱你，我爱你......”Thor哑声说，亲吻着Loki的发梢，“我会照顾好你和我们的孩子，我会让你感觉幸福，Loki。”

Loki的心平静下来，如此的宁静与放松，多么久违的感觉。“我是你的......”Loki深情地低语着，许下Thor一直想得到的承诺。  
~~~  
第二天，Loki醒来时感觉全身酸痛，骨头缝里都泛着让人龇牙咧嘴的麻劲儿，但在他的生命中，他从未如此快乐和满足过。这份幸福美好得让他头晕。房间里仍然弥漫着昨天情事的味道，他哥哥安静的呼吸声让他只觉岁月静好。Loki低头害羞地笑了笑，爱抚地摸到昨天腺体上的咬合处，现在已经完全愈合了。

Thor在他旁边动了动。眼睛慵懒地盯着他。当他注意到Loki正在看着他时，Thor弯起嘴角露出了一个灿烂的微笑。

“早上好，哥哥。”Loki顿了顿，“......我的爱。”他抬起一只手抚过Thor的脸颊。

“迄今为止最好的一个早晨。”Thor按住他的后颈，“我真不敢相信你是我的了。”

微光透过巨大的落地窗打在Thor脸上，把他的睫毛涂成了奶油般的金橙色，脸颊上泛起柔和的红。

“我一直属于你，Thor。”Loki说，这些话悠悠地漂浮起来，在他们中间炸开粉红色的泡泡。这是真的，只是他以前不可能这么直白地说出来，但能听到他哥哥嘴里说出同样的话，他真的很高兴。

他们在床上躺了一整天，重新发现了彼此不了解对方的一部分，他们谈论着未来孩子的名字，饱含着最甜蜜的爱。Thor跟他说，他觉得Loki会成为一个很好的母亲，就像Frigga一样，而他自己，“我应该做不到像Odin那样睿智，”Thor露出一个傻傻的笑，“我只会当一个傻爸爸，陪ta【注：未知性别的婴儿用it指代，这里译作ta】一起闯祸，然后陪ta一起挨骂，而你不一样，”他亲亲Loki的鼻尖，“你会是天底下最好的妈妈，和Frigga一样好。”他哈哈地笑起来，“就算ta要星星也没问题，老爸给ta摘下来，想要哪颗摘哪颗。”Loki掩去眼中满足的泪水，凑上去轻轻地亲吻Thor，好像他的生命依赖于他一样，告诉Thor他想要这样，想要他们两个在一起，想要他们结合，想了多久，想到多疯。

“我猜你也得到了你想要的。”过了一会儿，他坏笑着对Thor说。

“什么？”

“我现在不是很忙，抽出了大把时间和你在一起。”

他们都笑了。

(稍有改动）


End file.
